SSN2: Vampire Hunter
This article is about Vampire Hunter’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin The Vampire Hunter's neutral special is his main attack in Turn-Undead, firing a wooden stake from his crossbows. The up special comes from the bat enemies in the game and the down special comes from the phantom enemies in the game. The Super Attack comes from the Holy Water stake shot used to defeat the final boss. The down throw and side special Sunlight Bomb are just taken from classic vampire hunting weapons in other media and are not seen in Turn-Undead. Strengths Weaknesses Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Vampire Hunter throws an elbow forwards, then a knee, and then delivers a roundhouse kick. 3%, 4%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Vampire Hunter headbutts overhead. 8% ◾Down Tilt- Vampire Hunter sweeps his cloak low to the ground. 3% ◾Forward Tilt- Vampire Hunter swings one crossbow forwards. 8% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Vampire Hunter does a flip, hitting with the crossbows and then a kick. 18-23% ◾Forward - Vampire Hunter slams forward with one crossbow. 18-24% ◾Down - Vampire Hunter spins around to strike to each side with his crossbows. 16-22% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Vampire Hunter strikes forth with both crossbows. 12% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Vampire Hunter swings a crossbow overhead. 9% ◾Down aerial - Vampire Hunter dives downwards with his crossbows extended. 10% ◾Neutral aerial - Vampire Hunter spins around, hitting to each side with his crossbows. 6% ◾Forward aerial – Vampire Hunter kicks forwards. 8% ◾Back aerial - Vampire Hunter turns and hits behind himself with a crossbow. 8% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel- Vampire Hunter knees the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Vampire Hunter slams the opponent with his shoulder. 6% ◾Back Throw- Vampire Hunter kicks the opponent away. 6% ◾Down Throw- Vampire Hunter stabs the opponent with a stake. 10% ◾Up Throw- Vampire Hunter sends the opponent flying upwards with his knee. 7% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Stake Shot (11%) ◾Side Special- Sunlight Bomb (16%) ◾Up Special- Bat Flight (5% from each stake) ◾Down Special- Phantom Shield (N/A) ◾Super Attack- Holy Water Shot (63%) Skins/Costumes Normal- Vampire Hunter as he normally appears (purple) Red- Vampire Hunter wearing red clothes Brown- Vampire Hunter wearing brown clothes Gray- Vampire Hunter wearing gray clothes Classic Horror- Vampire Hunter colored black and white like an old black-and-white horror film* White- Vampire Hunter wearing white clothes* Black- Vampire Hunter wearing black clothes* Gold- Vampire Hunter wearing gold clothes* Taunts Up taunt: Pulls his cloak around himself; reminiscent of his level complete animation Side taunt: Pulls his hat lower around his head; reminiscent of the main menu cutscene Down taunt: cocks one of his crossbows Juggle Garlic- tosses garlic into the air and then catches it* Sharpen Stake- sharpens a stake* Billowing Cloak- crosses his arms as his cloak billows in the wind; a reference to the fact that he looks similar to Doctor Nastidious* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: